Wanna be Canadian?
by February The Seventh
Summary: Canada asks the countries if they want to be Canadia. Seriously, couldnt think of a summary LOL. enjoy? XD IDK why its rated T.. oh well xD Songfic.


Okay. Hearing this song, I HAD To do a songfic! I dunno if its already been done though!

well... here goes xD

... FIRST SONGFIC i have you know.

I dont own hetalia.. obviously.

Enjoy xD

* * *

Canada sighed, sitting in his usual seat England, America and France were quarriling over who is better. He looked down at his polar bear and smiled.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked,

"Kumajino. I'm Canada." Canada replied, patting the bear on the head.

"And i'm Kumajirou. i have you know. Nice to meet you um, who are you again?" it asked

"CANADA. CANADA. I AM CANADA" Canada whispered into the bears ear.

"Ugh, if only I could be invisible, I wouldn't have to put up with this stupid arguing" a complaint was heard from across the table. Canada smiled and stood up, everyone turned around.

"Yeah.. you wanna be Canadian" Canada smiled.

"huh?" England asked.

"Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please. Even if in winter things tend to freeze We've got the world monopoly on trees-" Canada was cut off by various people saying 'so?' and 'whatever' He carried on.

"And our country's bordered by three different seas!" Canada finished, pointing to the countries surrounding him.

Canada smiled, and stood on the table, grabbing a microphone out of knowhere.

"Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please  
We invented the zipper, we've got expertise" Canada sang, pointing too his trousers.

"We made insulin to combat disease  
Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please!" He laughed, as the countries looked at eachother, confused. He walked across the table, pulling England and America up.

"Brits have got the monarchy" Canada then pushed England lightly off the table. "The US have the money" America grinned, nodding as he was also pushed. "But I know that you wanna be Canadiaan" he sang.

"No way" Romano snorted.

"Ve~ this song is good, right, brother?" Italy laughed.

"The French have got the wine and cheese" Canada sang, taking a glass of red wine out of France's hand and pouring it back out on his head, earning a snigger from England. "Koalas chill with the Aussies" poitning to Australia. "But I know that you wanna be Canadian" Canada sang. He then jumped off the table and stood behind France.

"Et si ce n'était pas assez. On a deux langues officielles:.L'anglais et le français. Ooh la la" Caanda sang in French.

"what?" America asked.

"We have two languages, English, and French. how awsome is that?" Canada asked before hopping back onto the table and singing again.

"Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please. Where else do you find mounted police?" Canada sang, glancing at england who then blushed..

"Or go to the hospital and not pay fees. Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please"

Canada went to his seat and picked up some water.

"And when freshwater is in high demand. We've got the world's largest supply on hand" He grinned, gulping down a bit before throwing the water back, somehow flying out the window. Caanda sweatdropped and continued. "So you know that we could make a pretty good friend. But it's even better if you can be..." Canada paused.

"This is nice, da? lithuania?" Russia smiled eerily, Canada stepped away. He saw several nations draw in a deep breath.

"Brits have got the monarchy" Caanda sang, several others joined in. England, China, Russia, Italy, America and Canada were now all singing. "The US have the money" more and more joined in, several stood up and started to dance with Canada. "But I know that you wanna be Canadiaan" Canada sang, flashing smiles at everyone.

"The French have got the wine and cheese, Koalas chill with the Aussies" Canada sang, picking up Australia's Koalla, getting a slap and the koalla taken away. "But I know that you wanna be Canadian" He jumped into the cluster of countries, pulling a chair up so he as taller than them.

"So you're thinking to yourself," Canada said.

"HOW Do I live in this beautiful country?" America asked, pleading eyes.

"Well we've got some steps for you to follow..."

America's eyes lightened.

"Step one, loose the gun" Canada said, most coutnries dropped their hanbd guns to the floor, why they had them was a mystery.

"Step two, Buy a canoe" Canada said. A few countries went on the phones asking to buy a canoe, some were writing on papers.

"Step three, Live multiculturally" He smiled, All the coutnries linked arms.

"Step four, You're ready, theres no more!" Canada shouted happily. The cluster of nations cheered.

"We got beavers, caribou and moose. We got buffalos, bears, and Canadian goose" Canada sang, holding up pictures of various Canadian animals.

Then Canada sighed. "And we're sorry about Celine Dion..But she did do that good song for James Cameron..." Canada couldn't think odf anything else to sing for a minute..

"Cameron..." He echoed. Ah! just go with the chorus again!

"Brits have got the monarchy. The US has the money. But I know that you wanna be Canadian" Everyone sang.

"The French have got the wine and cheese. Koalas chill with the Aussies. But I know that you wanna be Canadian" Canada laughed, and started singing again. He pulled Greece and China toward him, having them either side.

"The Greek chilled out with Socrates" Canada tapped Greece on the head, who started talking to the person beside him. "Can't build a wall like the Chinese" He poked China, who was blocking America from talking with his hand.

"But i know you wanna be Canadian"

"In Kenya they have safaris. We've missed lots of other countries" Canada spun around, pointing to the countries he'd missed.  
!But I know that you wanna be..."

" Canadiaaaaaan" He finished, earning an applause.

"Being Canandian sounds fun!" America said.

"Yeah, japan! Lets become Canadian!" Italy pounced on Japan, who was already trying to ask Canada more about the country.

"Lets become Canadian!" The countries shouted.

"You wanna be Canadian too, right?" Canada looked straight ahead and winked.

* * *

Yeahh. When Canada looks straight ahead, its meant to be at you. so at the camera if filmed. XD

Hope you liked it, it was my first attempt.

So...

R&R?

I did this in a day. less than a day actually. wow.

o_o

Bye! =p


End file.
